


Brom's Letter to Roran

by Guinevere137



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere137/pseuds/Guinevere137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Brom to Roran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brom's Letter to Roran

Roran,

I want you to know that I share my deepest condolences for your father’s death. Garrow was a good man; I do not believe he deserved such a cruel and painful demise. However, we cannot change fate- ours or anyone else’s. 

I wish to warn you, Roran, fore the worst is yet to come. For now, the strangers have gone, but they will return. Of this, I am certain. And when they do, I want you to avoid them at all costs. They are very, very dangerous. 

What your cousin got himself into is far too difficult to explain at this time. Please take what little comfort you can in that I plan on accompanying him on his journey- weather he knows it yet or not. 

My only, purest wish is that Eragon had more time. Time to explain his story in much more detail than this; time to stay and attend the burial of your father. Unfortunately, however, time is not a luxury he has. He and I must leave now if Eragon wishes to achieve what I believe he is planning. 

Know that I will do my best to protect and watch over your cousin throughout his journey- no matter how far from home it may take him. 

Once again I am very sorry for your loss; both that of the farm and that of your father. 

~Brom~


End file.
